Love under the Cherry Blossoms
by freckles260
Summary: Kenshin finally gets up the nerve to propose to Kaoru. This is a story about their life of love from marriage to the birth of Kenji their son. LEMON in every chapter. Kenshin X Kaoru & Battousai X Kaoru only, IC
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding Night

**Context: This fanfiction takes place after the Enishi Arc of the Manga and after Kenshins meltdown. If you only watched the anime, please go watch Samurai X: Reflections, this story takes place after the Enishi part, and is in liu of Kaoru asking Kenshin to be part of her family.**

**Disclaimer: This story is not appropriate for people under the age of 18. Contains Lemon, KenshinXKaoru.**

Not long after Kenshin's mind and heart had been healed by his caring friends, Kenshin found himself wondering where his future would take them. He thought long and hard about wandering off again. The road had been his home for nearly half his life, and sitting still felt strange. Yet he liked having a roof over his head and waking up to Yahiko running around, or Sano yelling at Megumi-san. He liked waking up to see Kaoru-dono's smiling face.

Kaoru…the real reason Kenshin didn't want to leave this place. The few times he had tried, Kaoru had chased after him, usually resulting in her getting kidnapped, and in the end he always ended back at the dojo being patched up by Megumi-san.

Kenshin was on the road from Kyoto where he had visited his wife, Tomoe's grave. It had been nearly 12 years since her death, and for the first time Kenshin felt his heart was whole again. Kaoru had filled in the holes of grief and pain that his life as a hitokiri had left him with. Her innocent heart and unwavering trust had given him what he truly needed: acceptance in this new era. She had told him many times that she would devote her life just to him since he devoted his to others. Kenshin knew how selfish this was, but his drive to atone for his life of murder made it impossible for him to ever be focused on such a simple life. He longed to be devoted just to Kaoru, but he knew his mind would never stop grieving for all the pain he caused.

Kenshin went to visit Tomoe to ask for her blessing, for he wished to keep Kaoru-dono forever in his reach and his embrace. The soothing breeze in the cemetery had wrapped around Kenshin's shoulders, and he knew that Tomoe was still by his side. He thanked his wife and laid the flowers of the white plum on her grave, and poured the sweet Sake of spring over her stone as well.

As Kenshin drew closer to Tokyo anxiety overtook him, he had never been so nervous in his life! He had not truly had to propose to Tomoe, circumstance had put them together, and their marriage just seemed to happen after that. But with Kaoru it was different. Kenshin knew they both loved each other, but it was not like Kaoru to instigate the relationship. As Kenshin walked the familiar path to the dojo he found himself walking amongst the cherry blossom trees that always reminded him of Kaoru's warm embrace on the night of his return long ago. And while looking at the soft pink petals fall, Kenshin knew that it didn't matter how nervous he was, he could do this, for if he didn't, Kaoru-dono would continue to have to worry every time he left the dojo, and he knew there was no longer any reason to worry her, for he would always come back.

Kaoru waited as patiently as she could for Kenshin to return. It was mid afternoon, four days after Kenshin had left. She still got nervous whenever he left, always afraid he would never return. But this time she knew where he was, and she knew he needed to go the journey alone. But couldn't he hurry up!?

Kaoru stomped her foot as she was cutting some dicon radish. Yahiko peeked his head into the kitchen.

"You alright Kaoru?" He asked. His voice had officially dropped, and it made Kaoru jump every time she heard him. He sounded so old!

"Fine. I just… slipped."

"Right. You are scared Kenshin isn't coming back again aren't you?" he teased.

"Shut up Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, throwing the knife at his head. Yahiko ducked just in time and the knife stuck in the door frame. "Look what you made me do, now I have to sharpen the knife again."

"I could have died and you are worried about the knife!? I'd like to grow up you know, marry Tsubame one day, beat Kenshin in a match! I don't want to die yet!"

"Well if a little knife can kill you then you better train harder cause you'll never win a match with Kenshin if that's your attitude." Kaoru snorted.

"Who is winning a match with this one?" Kenshin asked as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Kenshin when did you- welcome home Kenshin!" Kaoru's tone changed immediately, a smile of relief washing the anger from her face.

"I am home." Kenshin said, ruffling Yahiko's hair, and smiling sweetly at Kaoru. "Yahiko, I saw Tsubame on my way here, she mentioned there is a large party coming to the Akebeko tonight that she has been worried about all day, that she did. "

"And why should I care?" the stubborn young man asked.

"Well, this one thinks that if she is the girl you want to marry, it would be in your interest to help her out when she is in need, yes it is."

"I…I…bye Kaoru! I'll see you later!" He said, rushing out the door and tripping over his shoes on the way out.

As Kaoru was looking after the scuttering youth, she couldn't help but smile. Then she felt Kenshin's arm wrap around her shoulders. She tensed up a bit, and he spoke in a soft voice, "I think he got taller while I was away."

"Kenshin it was only four-"

"Four day's this one was gone, and yet I could see you were relieved to see me home. Kaoru, I'm sorry for always worrying you like that, that I am. Kaoru, will you walk with me, I want to visit the Cherry Blossoms' with you before it's dark."

"I was just about to make some dinner…"

"Kaoru-dono the radish will be fine, we will only be gone an hour, and it looks like it is just the two of us this evening."

They walked the path they knew so well in mostly silence, Kaoru told Kenshin what had happened while he was away, but Kenshin was a silent listener. His silence made her nervous, but as always, she kept smiling, for she knew that is what Kenshin loved about her the most. Finally, when the Cherry Blossoms trees were just overhead, Kaoru got up her nerve, and asked Kenshin a question that had been burning inside her forever.

"Do you mean to wander your whole life Kenshin?"

Kenshin was caught a bit off guard, but he had been waiting for that question for some time. "Yes. At one time I did. But I found something to protect that means more to me than just strangers. Something that makes this one's wandering legs want to rest." Kenshin paused as they reached the tree's, he turned around and faced Kaoru, taking her hands between his, and finally getting the nerve to look into her eyes.

"Kaoru, I love you."

Kaoru was almost dumbstruck, but the sincerity of his eyes melted her heart. "Kenshin, you've never said that before!"

"This one knows that it is something he is supposed to say, but the words are hard to speak. I have only ever said them once to Tomo- before she…but Kaoru-dono this one - I love you. It's here, under our cherry blossoms where you first welcomed me home that I find the courage to tell you at last. And the courage to ask you, will you let this one protect our home forever, as both your wanderer and your…husband?"

"Kenshin do you-?"

"Yes Kaoru, I want you to do me the honor of joining your family, and being my wife. Will you, marry me?"

Kenshin stood stiff as a log, waiting for Kaoru to do something, when finally a tear fell down her face. Kenshin didn't know what to do, he was still holding her hands, but she pulled them from his and wrapped herself around him, and between happy sobs she managed to speak.

"Oh Kenshin, yes, of course I'll marry you. I never thought you would say those words to me, but you made me the happiest I have been in years on this night. Here, in out special place. Kenshin," she sniffed, whipping her tears away. " I love you too. I love you Kenshin."

* * *

Kenshin had presented Kaoru with the ring that Tomoe had once wore, and Kaoru was proud to be the bearer of such a memory, it was beautiful, and Kenshin had added his own touch to the band. Telling the others, Kenshin found, was just as hard as asking Kaoru. When the whole family had gathered one night at the Dojo, Kenshin had prepared a special meal, they told everyone. Sano had slapped Kenshin on the back so hard, saying, "About time man!" that Kenshin had nearly spilt his miso all over his lap. Yahiko was relieved and winked at Kenshin, which Kaoru saw, and in turn she smacked him across the head for. Megumi, the Doctor and the girls were all quite happy, and Tae-san and Tsubame couldn't stop giggling.

A while later, congratulations arrived from the General and even Saito had stopped by one day. He handed Kenshin a scroll, which ensured Kenshin he would let him live long enough to produce an heir before pursuing their duel." Kenshin bowed to Saito, and smiled, because he knew Saito was finally beginning to change. Maybe.

A letter arrived from Kyoto not long after. Misao sent her congratulations along with an update on the Oniwabanshu. She also hinted that Aoshi and her were a step closer to where she hoped they would be one day. He even signed the letter.

The wedding took place at the Dojo, and more people attended than Kenshin or Kaoru thought, but everyone had a good time, and at the end of the night, most of them stumbled home drunk. Tae-san dragged Yahiko back to the Akebeko with the excuse of helping Tsubame clean all the mess, and Sano and Megumi slipped out into the night, leaving just Kenshin and Kaoru at the Dojo.

The moon was beginning to rise, and Kenshin looked upon his bride in her white and gold Kimono, shinning in the moonlight. "Beautiful…" he whispered.

"It really is, isn't it, the perfect night for a wedding." Kaoru said, staring out at the stars after the last guest left.

"You are more beautiful than the stars Kaoru. " Kenshin said, staring at her with caring eyes. But Kaoru saw something else in his eyes too. Home. She could tell he was never going to wander off for good anymore. He was hers.

"Kenshin, where did you learn to say such things?" She teased.

"One cannot learn how to describe the one he loves, for she cannot be described to him by anyone else." Kenshin said, taking Kaoru in his arms, his back to the wall of the dojo. "That was our second kiss today was it not?"

"Ye-yes it was." Kaoru sounded ashamed.

"This one expected you to be much more nervous, that I did." But Kaoru only stared at him. "I can feel your heart beating fast Kaoru, are you nervous now? Why, it is just the two of us, there is no reason to be scared."

"It's because we are alone that I am nervous…Kenshin I-"

Kenshin cut her off with a swift movement, as their lips met, Kaoru didn't struggle at all. It felt so right being in his arms. After several minutes Kaoru's knee's buckled as she realized she had forgotten to breathe, but Kenshin caught her slender body, and carried her into their room and set her upon the futon.

Kenshin laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow and stroking the hair from her face. "Kaoru I love you. I've loved you for so long I was just so afraid of hurting you when I left that I could never tell you. I see I was stupid to wait all this time, but now that you are mine, I know I'll never miss another minute of our lives together." With that Kenshin brought himself over her, and laid sweet kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her lips, her neck. With each kiss Kaoru made a soft noise deep in her throat. Kenshin reached around her and helped her arch her back as he pulled her obi free. He continued his trail of kisses, slowly parting her kimono as he got lower, his kisses continued to tickle her between her breasts, and down to her stomach where he removed the kimono, leaving Kaoru in nothing but her bloomers. Her legs clamped together.

Kenshin returned to her face and kissed her softly again. "What are you afraid of Kaoru? You know I will be gentle."

"It's just, I've never done this before, and you…well…"

"Kaoru, it's been 12 years. I barely remember."

"12? You mean you didn't at all in the 10 years of wandering?"

"Never. "

Kaoru seemed a little skeptical, but she lifted her hands and began to untie Kenshins' robes, he stood and assisted her until he was left in nothing but his underwear as well. Kaoru had seen him shirtless before, bathing and being bandaged, but she had never really looked at him as she did now. His small frame showed his strong muscles, which were covered in scars. Some too many to count. He laid down beside her again and she looked at him, trailing her fingers over his stomach, sending shivers down his spine. He took her hand and kissed is lightly, bringing it up above her head. Kenshin lowered himself between her breasts and captured her soft virgin nipples between his hungry lips. Kaoru moaned and bucked her hips slightly, sensations she had never felt flowing through her body.

Kenshin played with them, flicking her nipples and squeezing them softly until they stood upright.

Kenshin then moved down, skillfully slipping his hands down her thighs and pulling off her underwear. She was glistening. He had never seen such beautiful pink flesh before. Some part of him still did not believe she had said yes to him, but he was glad she did. He was glad that it was Kaoru-dono, the strongest and most beautiful woman he had ever met since Tomoe. The only woman he had ever grown feelings for, and the only woman who could truly pull him out of his worst days. He gazed down upon her fresh womanhood, thinking of nothing but how wonderfully lucky he was.

"Kenshin! Don't look down- oooh" Kaoru moaned as Kenshin slid his fingers over her wet opening. "Ken…shin…" He adeptly found her pleasure spot and rolled it between his fingers. Maybe he had forgotten less than he thought. He slid his fingers over her sex and drew them up where she could see how wet she was.

"Kaoru, your body is ready, but are you?" Kenshin asked, looking up at her face and seeing the worry and pleasure hidden there.

"Even if it hurts, it's just this one time, right? I wont be scared for the rest of our lives." Kaoru said, more just reassuring herself.

Kenshin untied his wrap like underwear, revealing himself to her. He saw her expression change. She had never seen a real man before like this, and she could not imagine anything bigger than fingers fitting inside her, but she swallowed her fears, and closed her eyes. She felt Kenshin lay sweet kisses on her calves, and thighs and then he gave her sex a little kiss which made her raise her hips, he slid his legs a bit under her bottom, holding one leg in the air and using his other hand to position himself at her opening.

"Kaoru, you must relax, if you don't this will be much harder." Eventually he felt her stomach relax, and her full weight sunk into the floor, his patience paid off, he easily slid his tip inside her, pushing lightly until he felt the resistance he was afraid of, Kaoru tensed, but he reassured her and she relaxed again.

With one final push, Kenshin filled her womanhood; she tensed in pain and released a few sobs. Kenshin held still, waiting for her, but she began to move instead, arching her back to draw him out of her and moving back. Her eyes were still shut, but Kenshin couldn't help it, her warmth around him was intoxicating. He had forgotten how good it felt to be inside a woman. He lifted her a little higher so he was on his knees, thrusting slowly in and out, watching Kaoru's wincing face begin to relax, when at last she seemed almost peaceful, Kenshin sent a deep thrust into her.

"Oh!" She cried out in surprise, but not pain.

Kenshin thrust hard again, and he picked up his rhythm, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, Kaoru had begun to say his name in between his penetrations.

"Ken…Shin…Don't…stop…feels….so….good."

"Oh Kaoru….you are truly…this one's….only love."

As Kenshin's lust for her grew, he deepened himself within her, positioning her so he could fill her to the hilt, reaching her darkest places. "Kaoru, I can't wait any longer." His member was throbbing like he had never felt. He was so close to releasing.

"Wait, Kenshin! Just a few more minutes…. please…I want to finish together!"

Kenshin knew he couldn't wait, he wrapped her legs around him and began messaging her pert breasts, sending her bucking into him with excitement, her body began to tremble, and Kenshin gave his last bit of strength to hold back until he felt her release.

"Oh! Oh! Kenshin! Yes! YES! YES!" She screamed as her body writhed. He released his seed into her, moaning with every word and every contraction of her insides. He pulled out of her, some more seed dripping onto the futon, only then he noticed the bloodstains. He collapsed next to her, both of them breathing hard and fast. Kenshin closed his eyes, and they both spoke at the same time,

"I forgot how amazing that felt"

"Kenshin that was amazing"

They both looked at each other and blushed and let out a tired laugh.

"Kenshin, this is the best day of my life. Thank you for making it so special."

And they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bath House

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters. This is for artistic purpose only.

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains lemon, and mature content. Not for children under 18**.

Life had begun to return to normal, the only difference was Kenshin and Kaoru were now married. Yahiko and Sano and Megumi and everyone treated them the same, but they did seem to be getting a little more alone time. Yahiko was spending a lot more time at the Akebeko, so much so that Tae-san had begun to pay him a little. Sano had started to work as a deliveryman, and he was doing some hunting while he trained in the nearby woods. Megumi-san was working full time with the Doctor, honing her skills for her dream was to open a clinic in Aizu one day soon.

Kamiya dojo had received a few new students since they began to advertize a new style. They still taught with wooden swords, and they still taught the Kamiya Kasshin philosophy, but it turned out that having a guy to teach lessons helped. There were even 2 girl students enrolled. Money was no longer a problem, with Yahiko contributing, and sometimes sparing as well as he continued to learn from both Kenshin and Kaoru.

Their marriage was going perfectly. Kenshin was trying his hardest to be an attentive and romantic husband. He woke to make breakfast early, and even put great effort forward to sleep in the futon with Kaoru. Some nights were easier than others, and she was patient with him.

However, being married proved to be more difficult than he thought. After their first physical encounter together on their wedding night, Kenshin longed to be with Kaoru again. He began to envision her with her kimono opening, her hands above her head as he made love to her. He shook the visions from his mind.

"Kenshin, you have to wait until she wants more. She may never want more. Woman are all different." He said to himself one day while hanging the laundry out to dry. Kaoru and he had been doing cleaning all day since there were no students on Saturdays, and Yahiko was out at work.

The fire under the bath room roared, and Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm growing weak." He listened to the fire for a moment, then it died down and he heard the paper door shut for the bath. Kaoru was naked inside. Would he be stepping outside his bounds if he asked to join her? He knew he couldn't wait much longer, it had been nearly a fortnight since the wedding, and he missed her already.

Kenshin stepped up to the door, and knocked lightly. "Kaoru, would you mind if this one joined you?"

Kaoru wasn't sure what to think, she had never bathed with anyone except her mother. But Kenshin was her husband. She reassured herself. "_Well, he's already seen me naked…so…_No, of course not Kenshin." She turned to face the back wall, her back turned to him as he walked in. "You can scrub my back."

Her perfect body rippled and shimmered in the water. Kenshin realized how grateful he was that she wasn't looking at him undress. He realized he was quite erect. But he shrugged and joined her, taking the cleaning towel with him. Kenshin messages the soap into the towel and began to work her back in small concentric circles. Kaoru was making quiet moaning sounds, which was not helping his erection. Kenshin sat beside her, and Kaoru turned her head to him, resting it on her hands that lay on the lip of the tub. Kenshin stretched a bit to kiss her. Kaoru responded and began to turn toward him.

Kenshin placed his hand behind her head and held her in a deep passionate kiss. Kaoru returned it with enthusiasm. _Maybe she desires me as well_ Kenshin thought. Kaoru's hand came to rest on his chest, where she mindlessly traced a scar. Kenshin met her hand with his and moved it lower down his body until she felt his erection.

Her reaction was to jerk back a little, and Kenshin let her go, his eyes filled with worry that he had scared her. "Kaoru I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

She shook her head and smiled down at the tub. "Mm mm. It's okay, I just didn't expect…" Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence; she placed her hand back on his shaft and slowly began to stroke it. No one had ever done that to Kenshin before and he began to moan, letting his head fall on the side of the tub. "Kenshin am I doing this right?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Kaoru, you cannot do anything wrong. You are perfect. And mmm, squeeze me harder, Kaoru, faster. Faster. KAORU!" Kenshin shouted. He was using all his strength not to release so soon, years of discipline was finally paying off. His body was responding faster than he anticipated. Apparently his mind had been hiding his urges from him since the wedding. Kenshin knew he could not wait to be inside her again.

He grabbed her around the waist and floated her over to him, holding her small body above his. "Kaoru relax, I'm going to enter you now." Kenshin warned. And he slowly positioned himself at her opening and pushed her body down slowly. Kaoru's moan nearly matched his, her eyes shut and her head fell back, Kenshins hips thrust up to meet her hot sex. It was only a moment before Kaoru began to use her own strength to propel her body up and down on his lap. Her fingers dug into his shoulders leaving nail marks but the pain was nothing for Kenshin. He held Kaoru's waist as tenderly as he could while aiding her in her bouncing, but she was not going fast enough.

Kenshin was getting frustrated, the water was slowing her down even though it felt ever so good with the rapid waves smacking between their bodies.

Kenshin picked Kaoru up easily and leaned her over the side of the tub and he positioned himself behind her. He lifted her right leg and placed himself at her hole again, which was now bright pink, Kaoru looked back at him in confusion. "Don't worry Kaoru, this will feel just as good, that it will."

He thrust deep inside of her, deeper than he had ever been and Kaoru let out a slight scream. His pace was faster than she thought he could go, but soon her insides began to heat up. Her moans matched his, and their bodies collided at a pace that created tidal waves in the bath. Kaoru's standing leg was beginning to buckle as she reached her climax, and Kenshin felt her wavering, but he needed more. He knew that once was not going to be enough this time. As Kaoru screamed out in ecstasy, shouting his name, her leg buckled, but the water and Kenshin kept her up. Kenshin continued his deep trusts, just as fast as before. His muscles rippling and his breathing quickening every second. His release made Kaoru cry out again, which mixed with his own moans. His penetration slowed, and Kaoru's breathing began to return to normal.

"Oh, Kenshin that was amazing. You never stop surprising me!" She said almost breathlessly.

"Kaoru, are you ready for more?" Kenshin asked, his eyes were full of lust, a look Kaoru had never seen, somewhere between the sweet husband she knew and the manslayer.

"More? Kenshin that's enough for right now."

But Kenshin wasn't listening, his erection had never diminished, he flipped her around so she was practically floating on the water, he placed her legs above his head and thrust into her again.

"Stop! Kenshin! That's enough!" But he didn't listen, he moved her back so she could balance on the side of the tub, but his relentless attack continued. "Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled at him. "Himura! Please, that's enough I can't take anymore today, I already came twice."

Kenshin was fighting with himself, his body was moving on its own, his mind racing and yelling at himself for what he was doing to Kaoru, but he couldn't stop. A part of him had waited so long for this, and like his hitokiri self, it had been released. Kenshin yelled at Battousai, telling him this was wrong, he loved Kaoru, but Battousai had missed intimacy more than Kenshin had.

Kaoru was slightly crying, she didn't understand what had come over her Kenshin, but finally when she looked into his eyes, she saw something there. Something hungry, a part of him she had not seen in a very long time, Battousai was peeking out at her through Kenshins' eyes. Kaoru gasped. Could it be that deep within Kenshin was another personality, was Battousai real? Is it possible that Battousai was another person hidden inside Kenshin?

She studied him, nearly forgetting the fast, painful, relentless penetrations that were bombarding her. She stared into his eyes until they made eye-contact. As Battousai stared back at her, Kaoru did something the manslayer wasn't expecting. "Battousai! Release Kenshin! Give him back to me!"

It was the first time anyone had spoken to him like that, the Battousai in Kenshin was shocked, and for just a second, startled, but that second was more than enough for Kenshin to regain control of himself. Kenshin's eyes shifted back into his own, and he looked down at Kaoru's face, he was a bit confused at first. "I'm back…but how?" Kenshin asked breathlessly, realizing his body was still moving. He slowed down and removed himself from Kaoru, still fully erect.

"Kenshin, no, don't stop."

"Kaoru-dono? But I, I lost control, I'm sor—'

"Himura! Finish what you started, you can't assault me and then just leave me unsatisfied." Kaoru scowled at him. She was angry that her body had enjoyed that.

"Kaoru-do—"

"Kenshin! I'm your wife, enough with the honorifics, finish making love to me."

Without another word, Kenshin thrust back into her, trying to pick up the rhythm his other self had started, but found it quite hard to replicate. His thrusts deepened, and he spread Kaoru's legs farther apart, allowing access deeper inside. They had thrown so much water out of the pool, Kaoru was barely covered anymore, her hot red insides exposed to the steamy air.

Kenshin bent down in the water and began to pleasure her with his tongue. Kaoru bucked her hips into face, her moans nearly screams of pleasure. "KENSHIN!" She called out over and over as he nipped at her clit and prodded his tongue deep inside her folds. With every lick Kaoru shivered, her legs were shaking and her smooth flat stomach was heaving up and down. Kenshin removed his tongue and thrust two of his fingers inside of her, he opened and closed them with the contractions of her muscles, his scissoring had her heaving in the hot air, then he spread her wide open, and penetrated her once again. On the third thrust she reached her climax again and so did Kenshin, who released his seed deep inside her one more time. He stood there for a moment, panting. No amount of fighting ever left him exhausted like Kaoru did. Kenshin grabbed his lovely wife around the waist, and sat her down on top of him. He gently lifted her off his falling erection. He soothingly took the cleaning towel and whipped between her legs.

Kenshin let his head fall on the side of the tub, they were both shivering from the lack of water in the pool. "K-Kaoru, that was incredible, that it was. But this one is sorry, he will never loose c-control again like that. I d-don't know what came over me."

"Kenshin, really, it's okay. I love every part-t of you, I just didn't expect that s-side of you to surface like that-t, that-ts all."

Kenshin leaned over and kissed his bride, he then got out of the tub and grabbed the towels. He held hers open for her, and she shakily got out of the tub and wrapped it around herself. Kenshin wrapped himself too, and they walked out of the bath house.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! I'm home!" Yahiko yelled, walking through the dojo. He didn't see or hear anything which was odd because it was getting late. "That's weird, their geta are on the front steps, I wond—" Yahiko stopped, walking past Kaoru's room, Yahiko saw Kenshin and Kaoru were sleeping in eachothers arms on the futon, Kaoru was snoring lightly, a faint smile on her lips.

Yahiko smiled, and went out to get the laundry as he noticed they had left it on the line. He stepped through a huge trail of mud on the way that led him into the bathhouse. "What the—" Yahiko stopped, the door was open, and it looked like the water had jumped out of the pool. "How in the world did that happen?"


	3. Chapter 3 Summer's Eve

DISCLAIMER: If you are under age 18 this content is not appropriate please find another back go I tried.  
I do not own any rights to these characters, this is for entertainment purposes only.

Part 3 - Summer's Eve

* * *

Ever since that day in the spa, Kaoru had been curious about what had happened. She had known all along that Battousai was a part of Kenshin, but was it possible they were actually separate people living inside one another? Kaoru tried not go let it bother her. If Battousai really was someone else, that meant that Kenshin, and the Manslayer were different people in some way. Maybe Battousai was created to shield the 14 year old boy from the horror of what he was doing, or maybe Kenshin created him to store all that horror so he could live as a gentle rurouni. Whatever it was, Kaoru knew one day she would find out, but until then, she would love and support Kenshin no matter what. He was a good man, and Kenshin deserved a nice normal life.

Kaoru sat out by the well doing the laundry, Kenshin had gone into town for some fish and Yahiko was out at the Akebeko again. He seemed to be living there nowadays, and Kaoru found the total silence a little unsettling. Their usual students would be there in the afternoon, but the laundry had to get done.

It was so hot, summer was just around the corner, and Kaoru was dreading it. The sun had yet to creep over the side of the dojo, but she knew it wasn't long. The heat always made for miserable practice; no one ever has motivation when they are drenched in sweat.

Kaoru had hung the last piece of clothes, and was headed to dump out the wash tub when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Let this one finish here, go take a break miss Kaoru." Kenshin said softly in her ear. She loved how sweet he was. He spun her around and kissed her before bending to pick up the wash tub, and, humming lightly he walked it to the fence.

Kaoru brought in some fresh water, and sat down in the kitchen, opening all the doors to let in what little breeze there was. After a few moments she began to wonder what was taking Kenshin so long. Kaoru noticed the fish he had brought back on the counter. Kaoru got up to put them away when she heard the door slide over, and Kenshin came in. He silently poored himself some water, and stood, leaning against the door frame, the sleeves of his haori tied up, and his chest a bit more exposed than usual. Kaoru thought it was funny that she could tell Kenshin was hot. Usually his appearance never changed, no matter the season.

She watched him tip the glass back and devour the water. When he was done, he met her gaze immediately. Kaoru diverted her eyes and turned back to the fish. _Why couldn't she look away?_ Kenshin got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her again, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"You should put the fish away, that you should, it might be a while before you get to cook it."

His voice! Oh, Kaoru knew what he wanted. She knew why she couldn't look away from him, she wanted him. She missed him in ways still so new to her. Kaoru fumbled with the fish but managed to get it in the cooler box, Kenshin still stuck around her waist. As soon as she was done, his fingers nimbly untied her obi and pulled off her kimono. Kaoru found herself cold, the slight breeze sending goose bumps down her spine. Kenshin trailed his fingers around her collarbone, down her clavicle, he lightly touched her spine, making her shiver even more. His hands followed the shape of her hips, hooking and removing her underwear in one motion, his hands trailing down her legs. He worked his way back up just as slowly, except this time on her front, paying attention to her thighs, her belly button, and circling her breasts with his fingers, her nipples, her neck, her cheeks, he wound his fingers into her hair and locked her in a deep breathless kiss. His tongue invading her dry mouth, making her gasp.

Kaoru's fingers wrapped in Kenshins' hair as well, holding him tight to her. She slid her hands to his waist and untied his hakama, he loosened his grip on her and assisted her in taking his haori off as well. She adeptly removed his undergarments, and then she smoothly slid her hands down his thin, muscular hips, moving down with them until she was level with his manhood.

"Kaoru, really you don't need—"

But her lips had already met his tip, she awkwardly opened her mouth and began to swallow him, she moved her tongue around a little, and stroked his fully erect shaft. Kaoru had no idea what she was doing, but it was working, Kenshin was moaning, holding onto the wood of the counter, his breath was thick. "Kaoru, this is amazing, who gave you this idea?" Kenshin barely managed to choke out.

Kaoru took a break, breathing hard, "No one Kenshin, it just seems fair since you use your mouth to make me happy."

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. How had he ever found a girl like Kaoru, he didn't deserve her, but there was no way he was going to give her up. He fought for her with his life, and for that he was very very glad.

As usual Kenshin could no longer restrain himself. "Kaoru, enough, please, I need you." He nearly begged. She released him and before she knew it, Kenshin had picked her up and laid her on the table. "oh!" Kaoru let out in surprise, the cold wood on her back sending waves of desire through her. A small thought about cleaning the kitchen later crossed her mind. _He is definitely helping me clean this up. _

Kaoru hadn't realized how much his little finger dance had excited her until Kenshin ran his fingers over her heat. She was quite wet, and enough so that after Kenshin pumped his fingers in her a few times, his fingers were dripping. He spread her juices over himself, and spread her legs around him. With one lighting fast thrust he was in her, pounding her with lust and passion, The table beneath them was shaking under their combined weight.

Kaoru reached up around Kenshin's slender shoulders and pulled her weight up, Kenshin adjusted immediately, and held her up in the air almost, only her bottom on the table, but he was going too fast to maintain that, he carried her over to the only solid wall in the kitchen and continued pounding her against the wall, supported by his strong hands and her tight grip on his back. She occasionally clawed at him when she began to slip, but her nails only made Kenshin groan in pleasure. _He seems to like it a little rougher sometimes _Kaoru noted. _Maybe that is the Battousai side?_

To experiment her theory, Kaoru reached up and grabbed Kenshin's hair, she pulled his head to the side a bit and pulled him toward her, she clamped down on his shoulder with her lips, sucking in his flesh, and keeping it vacuumed in her mouth. Using her teeth occasionally to nip at his flesh. Every time she did that Kenshin let out a low gasp. This made Kaoru smile, when she went to switch sides of his neck, her gruffness sent Kenshin over the edge, he released inside her, his knee's buckled, sending Kaoru down hard on him as his knee's hit the floor. Kaoru never let go of him, she just bit into his neck, leaving a matching spot on both sides.

But Kenshin wasn't finished, and Kaoru hadn't even come yet. It was Kaoru's turn to want more, continuing her test, she pushed on Kenshin's chest, sending him slamming into the hard floor, and allowing him to straighten his legs out, she began to slowly raise and lower her body on top of him, but the motion was difficult, Kenshin found himself helping her, until he recovered enough to meet her bouncing. He thrust up into her, over and over and over. Her smooth stomach was rippling with the effort, and his abs and shoulders were almost contracting with a mix of pleasure and strain. Even Kenshin found himself using muscles he never had before.

Kaoru started to pick up the pace, she desperately wanted to see if she could draw out the Battousai, she wanted to find Kenshin's limit so she would be able to play around with just Kenshin when she wanted to. Or discover that Battousai was really her Kenshin after all.

Kaoru planted herself down on him, and ground her hips around in circles on his manhood. Kenshin's eyes closed in ecstasy and Kaoru smiled. She used this opportunity to play rough again. She pinched both of Kenshin's nipples and turned. Hard. Kenshin let out a yelp of pain and trust up into her again, but Kaoru was still bearing down on him, not letting him withdraw from her hot insides.

Kenshin tried helplessly to get her moving again. "Kaoru, please, don't stop. KAORU! MOVE!" His voice yelled, with ferocity she had never heard before. Almost out of obedience, Kaoru began to bob up and down on him again, guided by Kenshin's hands, whose eyes were still closed, he drove her faster and faster, and when Kaoru's moans were very loud, and she was shouting his name, Kenshin's eyes shot open, his powerful gaze made Kaoru look at him, only to see the eyes of the manslayer.

Seconds from her climax, Battousai picked her up and sat her on his chest, she was dripping and pulsating, her breathing was loud and fast, her face pained as her body longed for release.

"What does it feel like to be denied little Kaoru? Doesn't it hurt? You were playing with fire tonight. You wanted to see me again didn't you? Kenshin not enough for you already? It's only been such a short while since he took your flower but he is so very gentle. I knew he could never fully satisfy his woman."

Through short pained breath, Kaoru's shocked voice managed to answer his crood words. "I see my plan worked, Battousai. You are wrong though, I wanted to be sure you and Kenshin were different; I want to be able to pleasure you both. You are both part of Kenshin after all."

Battousai was speechless. _Was this girl for real? Could one person really love another that much? _All he had ever known was the murderous side of Kenshin, but through this girl, he could see that the soft Kenshin was worthy of more than he thought. This girl was special indeed. Battousai moved the lusting Kaoru off of his chest and sat her on the floor, he then stood up and sat at the table.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru nearly pleaded, her throbbing insides cried out for him to take her.

"I'm denying you your desires. You must learn that I am in control of you, and I will do what I want with you, just as I do with those I kill."

"Battousai, please, I need you to finish with me."

"That's better, beg for it." His smoldering eyes burning inside her mind.

"Battousai, I want you…I want you inside me. I want to hear your flesh hitting mine, I want you to make me release my passion around you, PLEASE!" Kaoru moaned, she bowed low to the floor, facing her sweet Kenshin, but when he stood, his motions were too fast to be Kenshin, before she even heard a sound, Battousai was behind her, he had picked up her waist off the floor, and slammed into her from behind, it took Kaoru a few moments to comprehend, but she pushed her torso off the floor with her arms as he fucked her from behind like a dog. There was no water to soften the blows this time, and he relentlessly pounded into her over and over, her climax quickly building back to where is was only moments ago.

"Kenshin! KENSHIN! More!" She screamed into the floor, Battousai picked up the pace, making Kaoru lose her strength, and her face dropped to the floor, shielded only by her folded arms, the pain was nearly unbearable, but the pleasure masked it.

"Oh, uh, uh, uh, Bat—tousai, I'm, I'm coming!" She panted. As Kaoru's body convulsed and shivered on his meat, Battousai reached around her and grabbed her bosom, wrenching her upright, he backed into the wall and continued penetrating her for a while longer, her moans becoming labored as her throat was dry from the hot air.

After only a few more minutes, Battousai released inside her once more. He let go of her breasts, and Kaoru stumbled forward, catching the back of the chair, both of their juices dripping down her legs on the floor.

Kenshin dropped to the floor, panting and his manhood was finally becoming flaccid once more. His whole body slumped forward, and his breathing slowed. "I think my Kenshin is back." Kaoru whispered as she hopped over to the well.

She grabbed a towel from the line, which has already dried, and wet it from the well, she then began to clean herself up, when warm familiar hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Kaoru, this one is very sorry, he lost control again. Are you alright?"

"Yes Kenshin, I'm fine." She said tenderly, taking the cloth and cleaning him up as well. "Just a bit tired after all that."

"But Kaoru! You're hurt!" Kenshin cried.

"What? No I'm—" But Kenshins hands on her elbows proved her wrong. _Damn, Battousai slammed me pretty hard into the floor I guess_ Kaoru thought.

"It's nothing, really, I just slipped." She said, cleaning her elbows as well.

The look of frustration on Kenshins face made Kaoru sad. Maybe playing with him like this was bad. She decided for now she would just enjoy the Kenshin she loved, and not try to bring out his darker side.

"I need to work on my control Kaoru, you bring me such pleasure that my self-control weakens and he can get out. This one must train harder, that he will."

"Kenshin, it doesn't matter, I love both sides of you, you don't have to change that."

Kenshin smiled wryly, but said nothing, he looked disappointed in himself. Kaoru pushed the towel in his hands, and smiled at his questioning look.

"Well, if you are mad at yourself, go clean up the kitchen, the students will be here soon and we left quite a mess in there.

Kenshin gave a faint smile, and retreated, tail between his legs, into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Dream Come True

Disclaimer: None, this chapter is clean, sorry perverts, but it forwards the story I promise.

I do not own any of these characters, this is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Over the next few month's Kaoru and Kenshin continued to make love to eachother whenever they had the chance, but the heat was incredible, and often times they were just too exhausted to even consider it. The peak of the summer had come and past, and the cool breeze of fall was beginning to blow through the dojo. The stagnant air finally being refreshed with mountain air. The water in the well was cooling down, and the trees were beginning to loose their bright green leaves.

From the front steps of the dojo Kaoru and Kenshin could hear the sparring grunts and wails as Yahiko struck the students. They were getting much better, but they were still no match for Yahiko, who had become quite adept. It turned out waiting on tables had improved his balance and in turn was helping him with his swordsmanship.

"You retired early today Miss Kaoru, that you did." Kenshin said in his sweetest voice, placing a cup of tea by his loving wife and taking a seat on the step next to her.

"It seems to be getting harder to keep up with them. My limbs feel so heavy sometimes. The weather must be getting to me. Thank you for the tea Kenshin."

"Kaoru, can this one ask you a question?"

"Of course Kenshin, you know better than to ask."

"Of course, I'm sorry. But Kaoru, It's been nearly 5 months since the wedding, and as the temperature has cooled, we have been…spending more time together, but it is possible you have forgotten something?" Kenshin said gingerly. He was never good at discussing serious subjects, but he had been trained long and hard all his youth to be very aware of his surroundings. And he had indeed noticed a change in Kaoru in the last month.

"Forgotten something? Spending time…Kenshin! Is today your birthday!? Oh my goodness I'm so sor—"

"No, no Kaoru it is not this ones Birthday. Nothing like that." Kenshin shook his hands in front of his face, his face slightly exasperated.

"Then…what? I've made the dinner, done the laundry, I paid Yahiko's lessons this month, and bought this month's fire oil, and got the medicine for my cramps from Megumi but I haven't-" Kaoru's expression changed, she starred right at Kenshin for a long moment, watching his gentle features. Her hands flew to her stomach. "Oh! Kenshin, you don't think!?"

"That I do Miss Kaoru."

"I—I can't believe it. How did I not realize it before you did."

"Because Kaoru, You have been very busy trying to be a good wife to me. You forgot about yourself. But that is why you have me. For I will never forget about you, that I will not."

"Kenshin we're going to be parents!" She covered her mouth as she let out a happy sob. " Oh you have made me the happiest girl in the world." Kaoru leaned over into Kenshin who wrapped his arms around her. " Thank you Kenshin. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Kaoru, I want to make you happy. I know you have missed having a family since your parents are gone. You will never have to worry about being alone again. I love you. And I know you will be a great mother." Kenshin could feel her tears trickles down his chest, he tightened his grip around her shoulders, and rocked her back and forth, resting his head atop hers. He heard her whisper,

"I'm going to be a mom at last." Into his chest, which left a faint smile on his lips. Kenshins happiness, however; had been forced. He did not know anyone who was a father and a good one, and he feared he too would be a bad father. He knew one day he would wander again, and one day he would no longer be able to wield a sword and protect his family as he could now. His eyes showed his sorrow, but he quickly masked his gaze before he could worry Kaoru.

Little footsteps approached, and Kaoru sat up and wiped her eyes, but Kenshin was quicker, leaving her with her happy realization, Kenshin hoped up to face the students. "Who's ready for the next lesson?" He asked, walking back to the practice hall. He was surrounded by little coos of happiness as they all jumped on Kenshin in excitement. They loved when he taught class.

Kaoru turned to look back at him. Her loving husband. Even when he was distant, and she knew his mind was somewhere else. Even when he wandered off at night when he thought she was asleep, she knew he loved her. His actions were all she needed. _He may be a distant father, but he will always be stern and kind. _She thought. _I love you Kenshin. You make me happier than all the treasures of this life put together. And you have granted me the ultimate happiness with this child I now bear. Thank you._

* * *

More to come! Please review and comment if you like where i am going with this. I will return to my lemon in the following chapters. Feel free to PM me if you have "situation" requests you would like to see with Kenshin or Battousai, I'll keep it anonymous, promise.


End file.
